


Brused

by Ducktalesfan54



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Family, Launchpad - Freeform, beakley - Freeform, deweyduck - Freeform, donaldduck - Freeform, ducktales - Freeform, glomgold, hueyduck - Freeform, louieduck - Freeform, magicadespell, markbeaks, minimadespell, scroogemcduck - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducktalesfan54/pseuds/Ducktalesfan54
Summary: After an argument between Louie and Scrooge he realized he's nothing like him so when someone offers him more then he could hope for will he be willing to risk his own life for it? Or even his families lives?





	1. Chapter 1

Ah spring break the most underrated break that we all knew we needed at some point. the time of the year to relax outside with the beautiful flowers,the cold breeze with the hot sun, the time of year with laughter,happiness, And the perfect time to update your spring sales on your online store!...well that is If you're louie.

The time of the year when everything is peaceful. Louie was outside relaxing while working on His online business he just soled another balloon of spoiled milk (His big money maker) he hasn't moved for three hours and he's already make twenty six dollars, Yup nothing could spoil a day like this.

"LOUIE!"Scrooge called "where are ye' lad?"scrooge yelled.

Except that, Louie didn't answer in hopes Scrooge will just go away But of course that didn't happen Scrooged eventually found him.

"Lad where have ye' been?"Scrooge asked "Didn't ye' hear me calling?"He asked.

"Sorry Uncle Scrooge"Louie said "But youll never guess how much money I made on my new online store this week!"Louie said excited he pulled up his status on his phone to show Scrooge when he snatched the phone from his hand.

"This again?"Scrooge asked "Lad this is no way to make money!"He said.

"yeah because there's only one way right?"Louie asked sarcastically.

"Don't take that tone with me lad' I know a lot more about theses things then you do im older, I'm wiser, and I've actually been into business. And you don't have any of those qualitys do ya lad?"Scrooge asked.

"I have my own business in fact I've made nine-"Louie started to say

"I'm not discussing this any further, I just came to tell you to get your stuff we're off to find the mystery of the ferbithion sloth"Scrooge said excited.

"I'll pass"Louie said

"Again?"he asked

"I'm only into it if treasures involved somehow"Louie explained

"blast it all...why not take the time to spend with yer family?"He asked

"when my family wants to do something I care about I might consider it."He said playing on his phone.

"Yer so selfish lad all ye' care about is money!"He yelled "and thats coming from me, if you want something you work hard for it staying here on that's blasted phone isn't doing ye' much good!"He said

"Well sorry but I don't care about hard work the way you do so why don't you just leave me alone?"Louie said annoyed.

"I don't know exactly where this laziness came from lad but certainly not from me!"He said "in fact there's nothing about you that relates to me at all or yer uncle Donald or even..."he paused

"or even who?"Louie asked

"it doesn't matter, the point is this is like Gladstone or glomgold and I know you wouldn't want to grow up like they did!"He said

"Maybe I do but you wouldn't know because you don't even know me!"Louie snapped.

Scrooge took Louie's phone again "you'll get this back at the end of the day, let's see you make money without it"He said about to walk away.

Louie just frowned and looked the other way.

Scrooge didn't mean to be so hard on him but he didn't want him to grow up to scam people or be greedy like he use to be. He wanted to teach him there's more to life then electronics and money, It's only worth it if you work for it.

Scrooge walked back inside and yelled "Dewey,Webby,Huey better hurry before it's too late!"He yelled

"Sorry Uncle Scrooge"Dewey said

"I got all the things we'll need on this trip including extra water,Sunscreen and of course the Jr woodchuck guidebook at hand."Huey said feeling proud.

Thats the thing though, Dewey was adventurous and courageous like scrooge, and Huey is intelligent and vigilant like he was but he couldn't find anything about Louie that was like him whatsoever they grabbed their gear and took off leaving Louie behind with Mrs beakley who honestly didn't know he was still there.

Louie knew that he shouldn't let Scrooges words get to him, I mean after all they're just words they can leave you bruised but you choose what affects you or not Louie knew if he pretended not to care it wouldn't mean anything to him later.

Despite acting like everything was fine he was hurting he was trying to avoid it, trying not to cry or show any emotion whatsoever. He walked back inside to webby's room just looking around when he found a stack of files on the mcduck family, He wondered if he could find something that shows he's anything like his uncle he started going through looking for anything useful when something caught his eye A File on Della duck. Louie opened it and saw the picture Uncle Donald gave them a long time ago,

"figures we only have one picture of our mom to remember her and webby takes it I tell ya what has this world come to?"He asked himself

there was a few notes from the library when webby and Dewey were looking for more information. It said she was brave,smart and trustworthy but not much after that. Louie felt even worse he's not even like his own mother He was nothing, Worse then nothing.

"Hello caddie"said a voice behind him

"woah what I didn't-"Louie saw glomgold and sighed with relief "First of all you gotta stop calling me that's and second what do you want? I'm not in the mood"He said

"I need you to come with me on a mission to find The golden gobblet"Glomgold said.

"why would I help you?"He asked

"because your Uncle was right, you're nothing like him!"He whispered to him to make it more dramatic.

"Are you spying on me?"He asked

"I spy on scrooge you just happen to be there so let's go!"He said ending with an evil laugh.

"umm no"Louie said and started to walk away when two other guys grabbed him

"I don't believe I asked you if you wanted to".


	2. Chapter 2

A couple hours later scrooge and the boys came home from a hard day

"Well that was a complete waste of our time"Huey said.

"Yeah I was so looking forward to finding that sloth for nothing"webby said.

"Come on guys it wasn't so bad I mean look at this scar I earned!"Dewey said so proud.

"Dewey that's a paper cut"Webby stated

"And I earned it fair and square"He said.

Beakley Had made hot chocolate for the kids and coffee for Scrooge and started to set the table they walked inside bummed about the whole trip.

"Didn't go so well?"Mrs beakley asked

"You could say that"Huey said

"Maybe it was best Louie didn't come"Dewey said.

"Aye"Scrooge said "By the way We're is the lad?"He asked

Mrs beakley looked at him weird "Wasn't he with you?"

"Wow glomgold I knew you were dumb but kidnapping?"Louie said "I guess I shouldn't underestimate how dumb you really are" Louie said he was tied to a chair in the middle of the living room in glomgolds house.

"Quiet you!"Glomgold demanded "we have work to do!"He said. Magica and mark beaks were there with him working on a plan.

"Wow Magica,glomgold and mark beaks?"He asked "Call the beagle boys we're having a party"Louie said sarcastically

"I said be quiet caddie!"Glomgold said.

"Why did you take me anyway?"He asked "I'm just saying Dewey's a lot more adventurous and Huey is smart, they'd be way more help then I am"he said

"That's true but your the youngest, Your the weekest, The laziest, plus you were the only one there".

Louie just rolled his eyes

"Ye' know something caddie? I like you and I like your style that's why yer going to help me"He said "Leading the way to find the golden gobblet setting off the traps and such"He said

"Ugh that's so Dewey"He said rolling his eyes

"Do as I say and you'll be rewarded graciously"Glomgold said holding about two or three hundred dollars in his hand waving it at louie

"Seriously this is your plan?"He asked "to kidnap me so you can bribe me?"Louie asked

"my plan is complicated ...are ye' in or not?"He asked

"Betray my uncle just to help you with one of your stupid plans just for some cash No way!"He said

"so you'd rather go home with your uncle and admit he was right all along?"Magica asked "You're not smart,Not brave not even rich maybe your just a tag along the only reason he even brings you is for the sake of them...admit it your just the spare triplet that nobody wants"

Louie tried his best to ignore them but they're right. He wasn't brave like Dewey he wasn't smart like Huey he's not selfless like Donald not rich like Scrooge and even though he didn't know his parents he knew if he was anything like them that's not a good thing maybe she was right, he is after all known as the evil triplet.

"Louie!"Scrooge called looking everywhere outside while the kids and Mrs beakley looked inside Scrooge was worried in fact he hasn't been that worried in a long time.

"Louie where are ya' lad?"Scrooge called again.

Scrooge walked inside and Donald was back "Sorry I'm late Uncle Scrooge"Donald said "I hope the boys weren't too much trouble."He said.

"trouble?...What do you mean trouble?"Scrooge awkwardly laughed.

"Is everything ok?"Donald asked.

"I left Louie here with Mrs beakley and now we can't find him."Scrooge confessed, surprised he said what he said.

Donald was furious but he tried his best to stay calm he started helping everyone look,They even drove to the money bin to see if he was there.

"Dewey!"Webby called she seemed worried about something.

Dewey ran to her room "Did you find him?"He asked.

"You didn't take the Della picture did you?"She asked.

"No why?"He asked.

"Because somebody did" webby replied and showed him the file and the photo was missing.

"Mark take him to my dungeon!"Glomgold said

"You have a dungeon?"He asked

"All master villains have dungeons, everyone knows that!"Glomgold said

"Fine whatever"mark said and took Louie to a dark cold room "Sorry little dude I didn't want to but-"Then he pushed Louie inside and he landed face first on the freazing cold floor.

"Ok I get locking me in here but was pushing me necessary? I mean I can walk you know" Louie said

"Um...Don't question it!"Mark said and slammed the door .

"Of course"Louie sighed He wished his brothers were here they'd know what to do. Dewey would come up with a plan,Huey would tell him a better plan Dewey wouldn't listen and just go along with the first plan and then they'd wing it after that and eventually escape. Louie was so lonely and scared of course he hid that thought even from himself He needs to stay strong even when it's hard but it's too hard to stay strong when your alone with nobody to support you. A tear fell from Louie's face and he saw a mysterious figure.

Louie quickly dried his eyes and stood up "Hello?"he called

"Why would Magica lock up a child?"The figure asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Scrooge and Donald saw the sun going down They drove around the block and looking anywhere louie would have run to "Why would Louie just run away like that?"Donald asked Freaking out "He wouldn't do something like this without a reason".

Then Scrooge remembered "well it could be because of our argument"He said.

Donald slammed on the breaks almost causing Scrooge to hit his head on the dashboard "Hey be careful ye' could've killed me!"He said.

"What did you say to Louie?"Donald asked in a harsh tone.

"Nothing"Scrooge panicked "Except I mentioned something about him being nothing like me but why would that make him upset?"He asked

"You just don't get it do you?"Donald asked. He looked absolutely heartbroken and scared, Scrooge looked at Donald confused.

"He's always wanted to be successful like you, You're a huge influence in his life and you Tore him down."Donald tried his hardest to explain but Scrooge didn't seem to understand.

"Wait I just remembered something!"Donald said "I have a tracking device on his phone!"Donald said.

"Bless me' bagpipes"Scrooged Gasped "I took his phone".

"YOU DID WHAT?!"Donald yelled as his face became extremely red that was his last hope in finding him.

"I'm sorry Donald"Scrooge said tears started flowing down his face, as soon as Donald saw Scrooge crying he stopped and calmed down a little he's never seen his uncle cry before. "It's not your fault"Donald said "I'm sorry I blamed you".

"Except it was my fault lad"Scrooge said"I was too hard on him".

"Well that's not important now...right now our only priority is finding him"Donald said.

"You're right"He said then they continued their search.

"Dewey this isn't good"Webby said "Could this be the reason he ran away?"Webby asked

"He found out about Della"He said "he found out I kept it a secret and he ran away!"Dewey was pacing back and forth Webby could tell by his voice that he was scared he talked fast and the faster he talked the faster he paced "What if he thinks I've betrayed him? What if he sees this as betrayal? I should have told him, I should have told them way before I told you,I should have-"webby stopped him

"Dewey calm down"She said, "I know you're scared but we have to stay calm!"She said.

Dewey pushed her away "Don't tell me to stay calm!"Dewey yelled "if this was anyone else I would but when it comes to my brothers it's too much, they're my best friends even better they're my brothers I can't do anything without them but you wouldn't understand!"He yelled.

Webby just stared at him sadly nobody has yelled at her like that in a long time she started to tear up. She felt horrible that she couldn't help him.

Dewey looked a thing webby and saw she was upset "Webs I'm so sorry for yelling at you it's just..."

"It's fine I know you're just worried about Louie you have a special thing with them, I'm just sorry that I can't help you somehow"She said.

Dewey felt so guilty about snapping at webby but what could he do? was so depressed and scared all he wanted right now was to be with Louie again.

"I-I'm going to check on Huey ok?"Dewey asked.

Webby nodded her head and Dewey left.

Dewey saw Huey on his bed, He looked even more worried then Dewey did.

when something happens to one of the brothers it was almost the feeling like someone died and a part of themselves.

"Huey?..."Dewey asked "Are you ok?"

"No"Huey answered

"Yeah I know"Dewey said as he sat on the bed right beside him.

"Uncle Donald and Scrooge will find him"Dewey said trying to cheer him up.

"I could've stayed here with him"Huey said "if I did this wouldn't have happened"Huey said.

"there's no way you could've known hue"Dewey said.

"But i should have, Its not like him to do something like this unless-"

And then this feeling came at them like a bullet, "Huey you don't think?.."Dewey started to say.

"He didn't run away"Huey said "Something happened to him!"Huey shouted.

"Hello?"Louie called "Dark figure talking Person?"he looked around and didn't see anything "Maybe I'm just hearing things?"He thought to himself.

She then walked closer into the moonlight, it was a girl about the same age as he is and she had long black hair and beautiful brown eyes.

"Sup kid!"She greeted him

"Wait you have the nerve to call me a child when your a kid aswell?"He asked.

"I'm not a child, I'm just short"She said

"And young"He added

"Whatever"She said as she rolled her eyes "So what're you in for?"She asked.

"I'm a victim of a kidnaper suffering from extreme stupidity, you?"

"Magica caught me sneaking around"She said "I'm minima what's your name squirt?"She asked.

"First of all We're about the same age and second my names Louie"He said annoyed.

"Louie?"She asked "what a dorky name".

"Says the girl named minima"He pointed out.

"I'm looking for my father and older sister"She said "What are you looking for?"She asked suspiciously.

"What? nothing!"He said.

"Everyones looking for something"She said circleing around him "Weather it's wealth,destiny themselves"She leaned close to him "their past!"She said.

Louie stepped back, She was really starting to creep him out when the picture of Della fell out of his pocket. She saw the picture and picked it up "aha so this is what your looking for!"She said.

Louie grabbed the picture "I'm not looking for her!"He said.

"Why not?"She asked.

"Because if something she missing maybe it's meant to be lost"He said, He's been through so much Gilt that day he couldn't hide the pain very well.

"Or are you just scared to know the truth?"She asked.

"Trust me I couldn't care less ok just stay on your side and I'll stay on mine got it?"He snapped.

"Fine by me"She said with an attitude and she stayed on her side.

He had to come up with a way to escape but he couldn't He thinks better when his brothers inspire him to What does he do without them?


	4. Chapter 4

That night Louie started to dream. all he saw where two woman, one with white hair, and one with dark hair running for their lives. He couldn't see who they were but he heard what the dark haired One stopped running and fell to her knees the other ran back to her and tried to help her up.

"No"She said "Just leave me"She said but she refused to leave her friend, She helped her up and got her back on her feet. They ran further and whatever they were running from were getting closer. They found a place to hide the dark haired one started to cry.

"I'll distract them, You find help"The light haired women said.

"What? no I can't leave you!"The dark haired woman said.

"You have a baby at home!"She argued.

"So do you!"The dark haired one said.

"I know but they're safe, You can't lose her like you did the first one."She said while crying.

The dark haired girl hugged her and started to leave.

"Wait!"Said the light haired one "I need you to do something for me"

Louie was then woken up by minima poking his finger with a safety pin.

"Geez the heck?!"

"Good morning sunshine!"she said Louie looked at his finger and it was bleeding a little but it didn't look seriously injured.

"why did you do that?"He asked

"you're impossible to wake up"She said

"that doesn't give you a right to hurt me!"He said

"Ah don't be such a baby"She said "by the way did you know you cry in your sleep?"She asked

"I do not!"He said.

"Well you did last night"She said "I have a plan, We have to get to that window somehow and we could find a payphone somewhere"She explained.

"What the heckd a payphone?"He asked.

"It doesn't matter just give me a boost."She said.

Huey and Dewey didn't sleep that night, They were too worried about Louie. Scrooge and Donald looked all night for him and that morning they called the police and they're also looking. Huey and Dewey told their Uncle that they don't think Louie ran away Scrooge didn't really listen. Huey,Dewey and webby waited by the phone for the police to call in hopes they'll find their brother.

Louie and minima escaped and by coincidence they actually found a pay phone.

"Wow I didn't even know they made theses anymore"Louie said "I think I've seen them in my history book".

"Oh please"Minima said "You've never opened a history book in your life."

"Whatever"Louie said and called home.

The phone rang and Huey answered fast "Hello?"

"Hey hue its me"Louie said

"Oh my gosh Louie?"Huey yelled Dewey and webby crowded around Huey asking questions "Louie?"Dewey asked "Where is he?"Webby asked.

Huey shushed them trying to hear what Louie was saying.

"Tell uncle Donald that glomgold kidnapped me and I'm around the block from his mansion, If he catches me he said he was on a adventure to find the golden...um"Louie's paused

"The golden what?"Huey asked it was getting harder to hear him.

"The golden...shoot minima do you rem-"Louie looked behind him and Magica already had minima and glomgold took Louie and hung up the phone.

"Louie?"Huey called "Louie are you there?"

"what happened?"Dewey asked

"He either hung up or ran out of quarters"He said

"Is he ok?"Webby asked

"He said glomgold kidnapped him and something about a adventure"Huey said confused.

"Come on we have to tell mr mcduck!"Webby shouted.

Glomgold and his gang took ,minima and Louie on their airplane to find the golden gobblet. It was silent but Louie was sure to put a stop to that.

"So what are we looking for again?"He asked.

"The golden gobblet"Glomgold said, He talked about the boring backstory about some guy named Ranofer in ancient Egypt it was so boring Louie started to fall asleep.

"Caddie!"Glomgold shouted

"Oh I'm sorry are you done?"He asked.

Glomgold groaned.

"Why does he call you caddie?"Minima whispered.

"It's a long story involving Scottish golf and talking horses"He whispered back.

"What?"She asked.

"Anyway what kind of magic does this gobblet do?"He asked.

"nothing it's only meant for the best and wealthiest ducks in the world!"Glomgold said ending with an evil laugh.

"So basically this is just a fancy cup?"He asked "I can't believe the second richest duck in the world would waste his time on something so stupid"Louie said as he rolled his eyes.

"This is brilliant!"He shouted.

"I'm with the green dude"Mark said "this whole deal was for a cup?"He asked.

"This Isn't about a normal cup, This is about tearing scrooge down!"He yelled.

Minima then understood perfectly she looked up at Magica "oh this is why you're involved"She said "I should have known, He promised you the dime didn't he?"She asked.

"Geez do we have a muzzle for theses brats?"Magica asked.

Dewey,Huey and webby ran as fast as they could and told Scrooge and Donald what Louie told them.

"Are ye' sure lads?"Scrooge asked.

"Positive"Huey said.

"Launchpad get the plane!"Scrooge shouted "we may need it!"He said.

"But he's at Glomgolds house right?"Donald asked.

"Donald I know this maniac, he's after something way more valuable"He said.


	5. Chapter 5

Donald and scrooge broke into glomgolds mansion looking for clues, Any sign of finding Louie, they found their plans just lying around, (We've already established that glomgold isn't that smart) "They're after the golden gobblet?"Scrooge asked "That thing isn't worth a nickel".

"Why would he need Louie in order to find it?"Donald asked.

"I don't know but we're going to get him back!"Scrooge said.

"And then I'm going to kill glomgold!"Donald yelled.

"Calm yourself nephew, You can kill him if you want but wait till we get louie"He said.

Donald nodded his head in agreement. Some people would think he was joking but he was being dead serious, they got on the plane and left to find Louie.

Apparently the golden gobblet was in Egypt before someone stole it and took it to a abandoned cave conveniently only a couple hours away from duckburg. Louie,Minima,glomgold and magica entered the cave while Mark stayed behind.

They've already walked about thirty minutes in the cave "So what's the plan?"Louie whispered in minimas ear.

"I don't have a plan"She replied.

"What do you mean you don't have a plan?"He asked.

"Quiet!"Glomgold said.

"This is far enough"Magica said as she pushed minima to the other side of the cave and used her magic to build a thick ice wall over it.

"Unless you want to join her, I have a proposition for you"Glomgold said

"I'm listening"Louie said

"You could work for me"He said "I'll pay you well and maybe even someday, you could own the company"He said.

"That's crazy!"Louie said "What makes you think I'd ever do anything to betray my uncle?"He asked

"So you'd rather be trapped here forever?"He asked "If Scrooge ends up finding you, you can just go home and have the same miserable life where he lectures you on what a horrible nephew you are!"Glomgold was right. Louie doesn't have a purpose in Scrooges life and if he decides to work for glomgold he could make enough money to help uncle Donald and his brothers. But glomgold wasn't really trustworthy and Scrooge and possibly uncle Donald would never talk to him again. But all that money was more than Louie could ever hope for. So he made his decision.

"Donald wait here I'll get the lad!"Scrooge said as He was about to walk out of the plane.

"What?!"Donald stopped him "No way I'm coming with you!"He said

"Donald if this is a trap, there's still hope on finding the lad"Scrooge said.

"I don't care, we can-"Scrooge interrupted him "Donald let me fix my mistake!"He yelled. Donald stoped and thought about it then he finally agreed "you have one hour!"He said.

"thank you Donald"Scrooge said then he ran into the cave to find them.

He walked about twenty minutes into the cave, "Louie!"He called "Glomgold you son of a-" then they appeared right in front of him.

"Looking for something Scroogey?"Glomgold asked Louie was right next to him holding the golden gobblet.

"Lad are ye' alright?"He asked.

"As if you care!"Louie said.

"Louie what are ye' talking about?"He asked.

"Well glomgold offered me something much better then you ever could"Louie said "Don't worry though I'm not that much of a loss, remember you said yourself dear uncle that I'm a lot more like glomgold then I am you!"He said as he handed the gobblet to glomgold.

"Louie listen to me I was wrong about what I said"Scrooge tried to explain "You're worth so much more then that!"He said.

Glomgold tied up Scrooge,Louie took the number one dime from his neck, He was too heartbroken to care. Glomgold then threw him in the same place they threw minima.

Scrooge hated himself for what he said to Louie and now he's lost him forever,He could never fix his mistake and even worse if he dies he'd never see his nephews again.

"Please tell me you didn't fall for that"Said a voice behind him.

scrooge looked behind him and saw Louie himself tied up aswell "Louie!"He said "How did they?-"

"Magica is the master of disguise"Said minima.

"Magica of course!"He said "wait who are you?"He asked.

"oh right I'm minima, I wish we could've met in a different circumstances where we weren't about to die"She said.

"We're not going to die, I'm going to get us out of here!"Scrooge said.

"Just forget it Glomgold won!"He said.

"He didn't win lad!"He said.

"yeah but magica did!"She said.

"Stay out of this minima!"Louie yelled.

"Lad I'm so sorry about what I said to ye'"Scrooge said.

"Hey it's just words, they can leave you brused but they don't break you"He said.

"lad I..."

"Don't say anything ok, I should be the one that's sorry, I'm the one who decided to stay home and I'm the one who is too lazy to work!"He yelled "I know I'm your least favorite nephew but I don't care ok, I don't have to be like you to Be worth something."He said.

"You're not my least favorite nephew lad I care about you just as much as the other two!"He said.

"oh really?...then why do you always talk about how adventurous Dewey is and how smart Huey is and all you ever do is lecture me!"He asked.

"I'm sorry Louie I just didn't want you to be like I was"He said "I only cared about money and treasure and I didn't want you to grow up that way"He said "I lied about you not being like me I just didn't want you to end up that way".

Louie just looked away trying his hardest not to cry. Scrooge looked at him and said "Lad you're right about one other thing, you don't have to be like me to be worth something, in fact you're worth more to me then all the money in me money bin, when I see the three of you together it's like a combination of your mother"He said.

this time Louie did cry a little, He realized that even though Scrooge only lectured him it was only because he loved him and wanted what was best for him.

"Yo!"Minima got their attention "Can we please have this stupid sob story later, we have to get out of here somehow!"Minima said.

"don't worry give it one minute"He said "I've sent backup".

Donald started to look for Scrooge himself and ran into mark beaks.

"I'm gonna be an ultra millionaire!"He shouted "selfie!"As he took a selfie,

Donald flipped him and broke his phone.

"Hey you're paying for that!"He said.

Donald was on parental protection mode, He was running super fast until he found them through the iced wall.

"Donald there you are now here's the plan we cause a diversion and-"

Donald punched the ice and it broke completely apart.

"Or you could do that"He said.

"Donald untied Scrooge and then Louie as Scrooge untied minima.

"Louie in so glad you're ok"Donald said as he hugged him "Don't ever scare me like that again."He said

Louie backed up "Sorry uncle Donald but right now we have to get the number one dime from magica!"He said.


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on guys times a wasting, we got to find that dime!"Minima said running to the plane.

"Wait who is this?"Donald asked.

"Oh just a master criminal I found in glomgolds dungeon"Louie said.

"What?"Donald asked.

"He's joking"Minima explained "I found him"She said with a smug face as they got into the plane.

"Well magica we did as you asked Now I believe you owe me a million bucks!"Glomgold said.

"That was awfully extreme just for a dime"Lena said.

"Not A dime Lena my dear confused niece THE DIME!"She said "SCROOGE MCDUCKS NUMBER ONE DIME IS MINE AT LAST!"She yelled and ended with an evil laugh "sorry I get carried away".

"Ahem"Glomgold rudely interrupted "I believe we're done here!"He said angrily.

"Quite"She said then used her magic to make glomgold appear into the forest and he got ran over by a million male deer.

"Wow that was legit man"Mark beaks said applauding Magica "I got it all on my phone"He said.

"Who's this creep?"Lena asked

"He came with the other looser"She said.

"The names mark beaks CEO of wattle and now an official member of the billionaires club"He said as he autographed a picture of himself and gave it to Lena "there ya are squirt cherish it"He said then winked at her.

"For the love of- what do you want?"Magica asked.

"Nothing I'm just chilling"He said.

"fine go "chill" over there!"Magica said.

"Ok I got the directions to magical hidden location!"Louie said.

"What?"Scrooge asked

"How did you find out so quickly?"Minima asked.

"Mark beaks is live streaming about it on Instageese"Louie said "she's on the top of Mt Vesuvigus, Boy I missed you my love"He said to his cell phone as everyone rolled their eyes.

"Launchpad let's see how high this plane can fly!"Mimima said.

"Finnaly"Launchpad said "it was about time I got to talk in this story...But I have nothing funny to say"He said.

"Shut up launchpad we don't have the time!"Scrooge yelled

"Sorry mr mc dee"Launchpad said.

Launchpad landed (crashed) right into magicas hideout.

"You kids stay here me and Donald will get the dime"Scrooge said.

"What?"Louie asked.

"Hey she's my aunt I should be in there!"Minima said.

"She's your what?!"Louie asked.

"We'll discuss this later ye' lads stay here Launchpad keep An eye on them!"He yelled then both he and Donald went in the face Magica.

As soon as I finished this potion I'll finally have Midas Touch"She said Scrooge snuck up behind her "Don't bet on it"Scrooge said.

"Scrooge how did you know I was here?"Magica asked.

"That's what you get when you hire mark beaks!"Scrooge said.

"Oh yeah sorry about that"Mark said "it was just too good, I've never seen such magic before most people think I edited that like come on why would The Mark Beaks himself do something like that?"He asked.

"Shut up you stupid parrot!"Magica yelled.

"You're related to Magica de spell?"Louie asked "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It didn't matter at the time, I'm going in to find my father no matter what, Are you coming or not?"She asked.

Louie looked at launchpad and he was sleeping, He didn't want to disobey his Uncle but he certainly didn't want minima to try and defeat magica alone so he agreed.

While Scrooge was fighting magica trying to get the dime, Donald was fighting off magical beloved ravin Poe and mark beaks was playing on his phone. Minima and Louie found a secret way around back and went upstairs to try to find any sign of her father or sister and possibly the dime. When someone came up behind them.

"What are you doing?"Lena asked while jump scaring both minima and Louie.

"LENA!"Minima shouted "you're ok!"

"Lena?"Louie asked "wait how do you know her? And why are you here?"He asked

"Lena it's me your sister minima!"She Said "I thought I'd never find you"

"woah hold on here, I don't have a sister"She said.

"she never told you"Minima said.

"Yo!"Louie said "I'm still here, Lena why are you here?"he asked.

"I work for my dear aunt magica"She said.

"ohh now that sister thing it's...no that still doesn't make any sense"He said.

"Look only because I half way like you people I'll give you a chance to escape in exchange of you promising to not tell webby about this cool?"She asked.

"Forget this!"Minima said then went downstairs as fast as possible as Louie followed.

They saw complete chaos, Scrooge and magica fighting over the dime, Donald trying to fight a small ravin and mark beaks doing absolutely nothing but livestreaming all of it.

Minima got in the middle of Scrooge and magica and grabbed the dime herself.

"Mimima!"Louie shouted.

"give it here lass!"Scrooge said.

"Minima de spell give me that's dime!"Magica shouted.

"De spell?...she is my sister!"Lena said shocked.

"Stand back"She said "or I'll drop the dime!"She said holding the dime over the window.

"Mimima don't do something stupid you're going to regret!"Louie said

"I can use this to find my father!"She said.

"it isn't yours to give lass, besides you don't know what kind of power that has, and you don't know how to use it!"Scrooge said.

"Minima I know who your father is and if you give me the dime, I will personally keep you, you're sister and your father safe and together forever"She said

"Come on minima you're better then this!"Louie said "you know you can't trust her, and if you do the right thing I will help you find him"Louie said.

Minima stopped and looked at the dime, debating on what she wanted to do, Does she give it to Scrooge and do the right thing, or give it to magica and turn to the side of evil? She made her decision and slowly walked over to Louie and gave him the dime.

"I'll take that"Scrooge said taking the dime from Louie.

"But that dime was mine!"Magica yelled she started to grab minima "you lousy brat!"She yelled then Louie's grabbed a random potion from her shelf and threw it at magica which teleported her to Glomgolds location.

"That was totally legit man I'm so Turning evil"Mark beaks said still playing on his phone. Minima and Louie looked at each other and smirked evilly they grabbed marks phone and threw it in the volcano.

they all got inside the plane and started to fly home "Louie I told you to wait here, how could you disobey me like that?"Scrooge asked.

"I told him to"Minima said "He only did it for my sake"She said

"I'll get to you in a moment!"Scrooge yelled Minima sat in silence.

"Louie what you did was irresponsible and it completely terrified me, But it took bravery and good wits lad and I'm proud of ye'"Scrooge said and smiled.

"now I know what your- wait what?"Louie asked

"I'm proud of ye'"he said.

Louie smiled "well thanks"He said.

"and as for you young lass,That was incredible you really put on a show back there"He said "Do you need us to drop ye' off somewhere?"He asked.

"Just drop me off anywhere in duckburg I'll find my way around"She said.

They landed the plane at mcduck mannor, Scrooge, Donald and launchpad walked inside.

"Well Louie that was pretty cool"She said.

"I guess"He added.

"I'm still going to keep looking for him"Minima said "if you want you could join me on my quest!"Minima offered "we could even look for your mom!"She said.

"I have no interest in finding Della minima, I'll pass but I wish you luck"He said

"DELLA DUCK!"She yelled.

"what?"Louie asked.

"you're mom is Della duck?"She asked.

"yes why?"Louie asked.

"my mom and your mom were friends!"She said, She pulled an envelope out of her bag and gave it to louie "her dying wish was to give this to you, I promised my mom I'd deliver it to her family"She said.

Louie looked at the envelope and hid it in his pocket as soon as she left, Louie went back inside and was greeted by his brothers and webby, They were a family once again.

scrooge still lectured louie about his slacking and being lazy, The only thing that changed was their relationship that grew much stronger, Sometimes family members or friends do things that annoy you or try to help you when you don't need help. But they only do these things because they care about you and want what's best for you!

I hope you all enjoyed it! There's a part 2 labeled "The unforgettable misshap".


End file.
